


Babydoll

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gentle, Lingerie, Nervous, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Turns into, babydoll - Freeform, slut for pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: Sans and you bought a special something for your first time together and are going to put it to good use.





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy porn! this was actually just a warm up for a longer fanfic i'm writing

Okay, you can do this. It‘s about damn time., you told yourself. Sans was waiting in his room for you. Papyrus was at Undynes. You were freshly shaven and smelled fantastic. Let’s go. 

You quickly exited the bathroom and made your way across the hall. When you were in front of his door you self-consciously tugged on your babydoll. It was your favourite colour. Sans had bought it for you when you said you wanted to look pretty for your first time. He had said you would look pretty in a sac but still bought it for you.

_“Sans pleeeaaase! I want to look pretty for you!”, you whined and pulled on the arm of his jacket. “i really don’t think it’s necessary but if you really want it. but it’s a bit **doll** , don’t you think? how about this one?”, he grinned and pulled another one from the rack. It was lacy on the chest area and had a big bow on the back. You loved it. “You’re stupid.”, you smiled and took the piece of clothing out of his hands. “you love it.”_

Yeah, you do.

Taking a deep breath you knocked on the door. You didn’t even have to wait five seconds before the door swung open and Sans hovered over you. “Ah!” You jumped back and your hands flew up to your chest. “ah, i’m sorry i didn’t mean to scare you!”, he panicked and you giggled. Walking over to him, you smiled. “It’s fine. I’m sorry, I’m a little on edge.”, you mumbled. “we don’t have to do this.”, he reminded you, laying a hand gently on your hip. “No! No, I want this. I’m just..nervous.”, you whispered and gripped the front of his top. He was only wearing his shirt and a blue pair of boxers. You blushed and looked up into his eyesockets. You realized he was looking over your form and taking everything in. 

“you look beautiful.”, he whispered and laid his other hand on your cheek. You leaned into his touch and smiled. “Thank you.”, you said lowly, as quietly as him. For a few moments you just kept standing there in the doorway, enjoying each others presence.

“let’s go to the bed, shall we?” You nodded quickly, your pulse picking up. He put a hand on your lower back and immediately warmth spread from his hand, shocks going through your whole body, tightening your core. You slowly walked towards the bed, carefully sitting down when you reached it. The soft, cold duvet felt good against the heat of your thighs. You quietly sat there, staring down at your hands, which were fidgeting with the hem of your babydoll. 

“it really suits you.”, Sans murmured right into your ear. The hot breath against your neck and the proximity of his body and yours made you flinch back. “H-huh?” He chuckled and carefully brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “the babydoll.” You shyly looked up at him, innocently fluttering your long eyelashes. “Th-thank you.”, you mumbled and scooted closer to him. “S-Sans?” “hm?” He slowly patted your hair, calming down your raging nerves. “Please be gentle?” He smiled and nuzzled the top of your head. “of course.”  
He carefully laid you back down on the bed, your clothes a nice contrast to his sheets. Your hair fell around your head, making it look like you had a halo. Your big eyes stared up at him, anxiously awaiting his next move. He just smiled down at you, admiring the view, while slowly caressing your sides. Your hands were lying next to you shaking. He slowly intertwined your fingers, kissing your knuckles one after the other. You giggled and blushed, smiling up at him. He smiled back, slowly moving closer towards you. When his teeth met your lips you let out a heavy sigh. Gripping his hands tighter you moved your lips shyly against his teeth, blushing deeply. When his tongue slowly traced your lips, you let out a gasp, slightly opening your eyes and looking up at him. His eyes were closed, but you could see a blue shimmer behind his left one. 

You slipped out of his grip to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Wrapping your legs around him you moaned when his tongue finally touched yours. He growled and pressed closer to you, making you feel safe and protected. One of his hands holding himself up, the other wandered down from your face to your neck, cleavage and finally to your boobs. You gasped when he carefully grabbed your right boob and started massaging it. Unconsciously thrusting up, you moaned at the stimulation, wanting more. Sans growled when ground up into him, feeling the heat of your core through his pants. He started massaging your breast more roughly, kissing his way down your neck. You moaned loudly when he gently bit your neck, leaving a hickey in his wake. “S-Sans~”, you gasped, scratching at his head. The feeling of his wet tongue, drawing a way down your body as best he could with you still wearing your lingerie, made you feel hot and bothered. His hand now flicking your nipple through the clothes made you grind up into him again. He growled into your stomach. “babygirl, if you don’t stop doing that, i wont be able to hold myself back.” You grit your teeth when he bit into your hip, creating another hickey. “I-I’m sorry.. It feels too good~”, you sighed and pulled his head back up. Kissing him roughly you took of his shirt, only separating for a second to get it over his head. When he wasn't expecting it in the slightest you pushed him as hard you could, straddling his hips.

“hello.”, he grinned up at you. “Hi.”, you grinned back and kissed him again. You let your nails glide along his vertebraes down to his clavicles and across his ribs. He growled into the kiss and pressed you closer by the waist. His cold fingers slid under the babydoll, squeezing your hips. You grabbed his spine, scratching up and down until he changed your positions again. Grabbing you by your wrists, he trapped them in his hand above your head.

You wiggled and arched your back. “Sans~” He groaned ripping off your panties. You decided not to say anything too turned on by his obvious desperation. He slowly slid his finger up and down your slit until he finally halted at your clit. “is this okay?” You just quickly nodded, wiggling your hips. His touch at your most sensitive part made you see blurry, your heartbeat picking up, drool running down your chin. 

He rubbed slow circles while lightly biting your nipple through the cloth. Soon you were feeling way too much. “S-Sans wait..” He immediately stopped and looked up at you. “everything okay?” You nodded and smiled, looking at him with watery eyes. “I..I’m ready. Please Sans..” He shook his head. “i need to prepare you more.”, he whispered and slowly inserted a finger inside you, using the wetness between your legs as lube. You moaned when his finger entered you, clenching your eyes shut at the feeling. Soon you were accustomed to it, wanting more. You wiggled your hips until he inserted another one and another one. After a few minutes the feeling of his fingers moving inside you was bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You could feel every nook and cranny rubbing against your walls, stimulating you in the most sinful way. Tears and drool were running down your face, your body spasming and twitching, wanting him inside you. 

“Sans.. Sans please!”, you moaned, wiggling, feeling the wet duvet beneath you. He chuckled, pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. “If it’s too much you tell me, okay?” You quickly nodded, trying to get him to fuck you already. “promise?” He slowly moved his dick up and down your slit, always slightly pressing into your hole. “Yes! Yes, promise!”, you whined. He laughed and slowly started moving into you. You clenched our eyes shut and grit your teeth. He was bigger than you expected. The stretch hurt, but somehow you liked the pain. It made you feel submissive, inferior. In a good way. You told him to move faster. “you sure?”, he panted, obviously trying to hold back. His teeth were clenched, his eye irregularly flickering bright blue and yellow, gripping your thighs so hard, he left bruises. “YES!”

He moved faster, almost all the way inside you, and you could almost see the stars. When he bottomed out you were a panting, crying, cross eyed mess. “oh my god i didn't even really do anything yet.”, he chuckled and slightly patted your cheek. You focused your eyes on him and glared. “That’s exactly the problem.”, you said and moved your hips, both of you moaning out loud. “alright.”, he growled, pulled all the way out and slammed back in. 

You closed your eyes, unable to focus on anything and gripped at the sheets beside your head. “God, fuck!”, you moaned and moved your hips in time with his thrusts. “fuck! how can you be so tight?”, he moaned while picking up speed. “Biology.”, you groaned and grabbed onto his spine, pulling him closer. “smart...ass..”

Your giggle soon turned into a moan when one of his hands went back down to play with your clit. The stimulation of both your hole and clit had you soon back on the edge and you were moaning Sans’ name like a mantra. “Sans! Sans I’m so close..!” He thrusted harder and deeper inside you and groaned. “me too.” A few thrusts later you were screaming his name and seeing stars. You didn't even notice how he came soon after you, deep inside. The feeling of a good orgasm and cum slowly dripping out of you, made you incredibly happy.

When he completely pulled out, he fell down beside you, panting heavily. “Holy shit.”, you giggled. “what’s up?”, he asked with a smile and turned towards you. You rolled onto your side and grinned at him. “I didn't even take off my babydoll.” The both of you laughed and joked around some more until sleep took you over.

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? hated it? tell me!
> 
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> personal tumblr: nashina


End file.
